


A Solid Plan

by fauxjuggernaut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxjuggernaut/pseuds/fauxjuggernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly had finally broken up with Champ. Her older sister, Wynonna, was more than thrilled to say the least. She was so excited in fact, that she set her little sister up on the dating app, Tinder. Her hope was that Waverly would find someone who actually deserved her and maybe, just maybe, Waverly did. </p>
<p>----------<br/>AKA the Tinder Dating AU that no one wanted but that I made happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solid Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for clicking on this story, I really hope you enjoy it. As always, if you feel so inclined, make sure to leaves kudos, comments, bookmarks, whatever you would like! Check out my other writing too! I wrote this story because I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It is painstakingly obvious that I know how Tinder works and I would like to defend myself by saying that I am gay, lonely, and on the market so if you're a girl who likes girls and are older than 18, hit me up because Tinder is a bust so far. I'm living vicariously through Waverly in this fic. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://succorant.tumblr.com  
> Follow my Wynonna Earp sideblog: http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com
> 
> Content Warnings: Alcohol Usage
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp or any of its characters, I just write about Wayhaught to feel better about Syfy not having announced a renewed season 2 yet.

Waverly Earp rarely made mistakes. She was on top of her game at all times. Everything was planned out. She kept folders of schedules and filled planners with all of her ideas and to-do lists. Breaking up with Champ Hardy, well, that had been completely spontaneous. It had felt great in the moment. There had been no planning, no rehearsed breakup up speech, nada. She had simply just ended it and walked away. She didn’t need him; she didn’t need that man or any man to be honest. She was a happily single virgo with hair for days and she had a plan to stay that way. That plan worked for about four hours. 

“Wynonna, it’s dumb.” 

“Waverly Annalison Earp-” 

“That’s not my middle name. That’s not even a na-” 

“Shhh, I am talking.” Waverly closed her mouth but glared at her older sister. She picked up their shared bottle of whiskey and took a swig, her face contorting in disgust. After Waverly had told Wynonna that she’d dumped Champ, Wynonna had insisted that a celebration was in order. The celebration consisted of the two of them and a bottle of whiskey. It wasn’t great yet Wynonna was having the time of her life. 

Waverly was only a little buzzed but her older sister was tripping over her own feet and slurring her words. “It is not dumb. It is a lifestyle. Do not judge others for their lifestyles or for their dating apps. Eleanor Roosevelt said that.” 

“I don’t think she said th-” 

“WHY do you always contra- uh- question me? Now, hush, I am talking.” Waverly rolled her eyes but watched her sister’s movements nonetheless. Wynonna was pacing across the room, holding Waverly’s smartphone in her hand. “Youuu…” She pointed the phone at her sister, regarding her with a sly smile, “Are the chosen one. You dumped that no good douchebag of a boy and now you are back on the market. WAVERLY EARP IS SINGLE AGAIN!” Wynonna shouted to no one in particular, raising her hands to the ceiling in triumph. She pumped her arms a few times and grinned.  

“This is unnecessary. Can we please-” 

“Baby girl, I love you, but you need to shut up for a second.” Waverly groaned and leaned her head against the back of the couch. Wynonna quickly took a seat next to her and grabbed the bottle from her. She took a long drink before unlocking Waverly’s phone. Waverly sighed and wondered why she’d ever thought giving Wynonna her passcode was a good idea. It wasn’t. It was a terrible idea. “Okay done. You’re welcome.” She handed the phone to her younger sister and watched with a smirk as Waverly realized what she’d done. 

“You set up a profile for me on Tinder!? Wynonna! I’m deleting it. This is the stupidest thing-” The phone was snatched out of her hand before she could do anything and Wynonna grinned at her. 

“Uh, huh, uh. This is a great idea. You’re single, you can have the pick of the litter! You need a rebound.” 

“I don’t need a rebound.” 

“Waves, you don’t need a rebound like I don’t need whiskey to be happy. Don’t kid yourself.” 

An Earp argument was never a good argument to have. Earps were relentless, stubborn, and rarely surrendered. She knew that Wynonna wasn’t going to give up, especially when she was drunk. Waverly sighed in defeat but also in disappointment. 

“Whatever. But nothing is going to come of this! It’s just a stupid dating app.” 

“Ya never know. You might just meet the love of your life.” She tossed the phone back to Waverly, sloppily due to her incapacitated mobility. The younger girl barely got a grip on it. She opened to app to flip through her profile. The pictures Wynonna had put up weren’t that bad. There was a selfie of her wearing gigantic earmuffs and smiling brightly, a photo of her grinning as she held an adorable puppy from the local adoption agency, and a photo of her standing next to a homemade snow man. She was pleasantly surprised by her sister’s choices, until she saw the caption. 

_ They cal me Waves cuz I make em booties rol and I cuench tha thirst. #bbgotbax #ontharebuond  _

“Wynonna!” She glared at her sister and was met with an innocent expression. Wynonna took another drink before responding to her. 

“What? I think it’s clever!” Waverly quickly deleted the caption and left her bio blank, deciding that she could deal with it in the morning. She wasn’t actually going to use the app, it didn’t even matter. 

“You misspelled like eight different words.” 

“Your mom misspelled like nine different words,” Wynonna challenged, words slurring together. She collapsed fully on the couch, laying her head on one of the seat rests. Waverly groaned and looked at her sister with disdain. For someone with so much experience, Wynonna always managed to get too drunk, too fast. 

“Okay, Wy, let’s get you to bed,” Waverly stood up and reached out to pull her sister up. 

Wynonna shook her head fervently and clutched the whiskey handle closer to her chest, cradling it like it was her offspring. “No.” 

“Wynonna.” Waverly stomped her foot in character as if she was a mother trying to control her kid. The situation wasn’t far off. 

“No.” Wynonna held her gaze steadily, refusing to back down. 

“Whatever, you can sleep on the couch. I’m going to bed.” Waverly turned her back on her sister and headed into her own room to get ready for bed. She wished she could say she was surprised when she woke up the next morning to Wynonna stretched out across her bed, hogging all of her blankets. 

* * *

 

A month or so passed and the app was left unopened on Waverly’s phone. She’d been happy, single, and just being the best Waverly she could be. Wynonna was not quite as content with the situation. 

“Waverly, you haven’t gotten laid in like a month and a half. I can feel your sexual frustration from over here and it’s honestly stressing me out.” Waverly made a grossed out face but Wynonna just continued. “Why haven’t you gone on Tinder? I made you a kick ass profile! I can’t believe you would disrespect me like this!” Waverly rolled her eyes but didn’t respond, “Can you go on it just this once? For me, puh-leaseeeeee,” 

Wynonna stuck her bottom lip out at her, putting on her best puppy dog face. Waverly really tried to keep her guard up but she knew it wasn’t going to last. Wynonna had been bugging her for weeks; giving in was inevitable. 

“Okay, fine!” The pleading immediately stopped and a pleased smile graced her older sister’s face. “But just this once. I will do it once and then you can never, ever bother me about the stupid app, again. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Wynonna did a fist pump and quickly took a seat on the bar stool next to Waverly. They were in  _ Shorty’s _ , waiting for Waverly’s shift to start so they still had a little time to kill. “The good news is I thought ahead and rewrote your bio for you a few days ago so we can immediately get to swiping!” 

“You did what?! How did you get into my phone? I changed my passcode after last time!” 

“Baby girl,  _ amazeballs,  _ was a very easy password to figure out. I expected more of a challenge but that’s besides the point now. What’s done is done.” Waverly pulled her phone out, immediately going to check to see if what Wynonna said was true. She opened the app and went to her profile, expecting the worse. 

_ Hi, I’m Waverly and I’m 21 years old! I like Latin, Greek mythology, history, and sappy romance novels. If you have a dog, we’ll get along just fine! Travel the world with me?   _

“Wynonna, this is the cheesiest thing I’ve ever read. I sound like a cliche.” 

“Perhaps, but people on Tinder will eat that shit up. They live for the romantic girl with dreams and all that other fairy tale stuff.” Waverly glared at her and she waved her off. “Come on, go to matches! I’m curious to see who we’ll find!” 

“Wynonna, this is a small town, limited options. I’m going to know every single person who shows up.” She clicked the feed anyway and waited for the first person to appear. As if on cue, a shirtless photo of Champ appeared on her screen. “See?!” 

“Well, that’s just, err, bad luck. Swipe left, swipe left. His profile isn’t even worth looking at.” Waverly did as her older sister said. She was right. She did know everyone that showed up on the screen and very few of them were worth liking. 

A familiar face appeared on the app and Waverly’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out where she knew the guy from. “Isn’t this your high school ex?” 

“Oh my god, it is. Dude, he’s hot! Swipe right, swipe right!” There was a slight struggle as Wynonna tried to grab the phone out of her little sister’s hands. The struggle ended in the two girls batting at eachother’s hands. 

“Wynonna, stop! I am not liking your ex on Tinder. That’s so weird and against the sister hand book!” 

Wynonna put her hands down and sighed in defeat. “You haven’t liked a single person. Next person that shows up, you have to swipe right. No matter what.” 

“Whatever. It’s probably going to be some weird old dude or something-” She cut herself as she visualized the next person in her screen. 

“Or a super hot redhead! Dude!” She was a she. Waverly fumbled over that fact for a second.  _ Nicole.  _ Wynonna was right, she was super hot, but why was she popping up in Waverly’s feed? 

“She’s a girl?” Waverly voiced her concern and Wynonna clapped her on the back with a chuckle. 

“No shit, captain obvious.” 

“But she’s a girl?” 

“You’re really hung up on that, aren’t you kiddo? When I set up the account, I wanted you to keep all of your options open so I selected both men and women and all ages. I’m really surprised you haven’t seen any 65 year olds.” Wynonna looked at the screen once more, eyes raking over the Nicole’s profile. 

“Wynonna!” 

“What? It’s better to have more than less! Ghandi said that.” 

“I don’t think Ghandi said th-” Wynonna cut her off before she could finish her contradiction. 

“Swipe right! She’s hot and she’s new to town and looking for friends! You can be her FRIEND.” Waverly looked at the other girl’s bio, toying with her lip between her teeth. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she read. 

_ Nicole, 23, new to Purgatory. I like justice, feminism, mysteries, and my cat. Don’t bother asking if ‘the carpet matches the drapes’, you will be blocked. Looking for friends or maybe something more…  _

Waverly stared at the caption longer, rereading it a few times. Her eyes flickered over the bright smiling face on her screen. There was no doubt she was pretty. Nicole’s smile was big and white, showcased with big dimples that seemed to stretch halfway across her face. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown, full of warmth and radiance. They were inviting, her entire face was inviting, and that jawline was to die for. Waverly would give anything to touch it.  _ Whoa, where did that come from? _

“I like her, she seems cool.” Wynonna’s words pulled her out of her trance and away from the photo of the other girl. 

Waverly reread the bio again, catching an emoji she had seemed to miss. “What does the little rainbow emoji next to her bio mean?” 

“Waverly, get with the times. For someone so smart, you’re so bad with technology. The rainbow means she likes girls. Come on, swipe right, let’s go.” Waverly groaned but swiped anyway. She doubted the other girl would match with her or that they would ever even talk. 

Immediately a message popped up and showcased both of their icons:  _ It’s a Match!  _

Her eyebrows raised up on their own accord. Did Nicole really like her back? Wynonna 

grinned. “Someone likes you.” 

She turned to meet her older sister’s face and groaned as Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at her. “I need to open the bar so you can either help or you can go,” she commented before pocketing her phone and grabbing a wet rag. She stood up and went behind the bar, wiping the top as she moved. Wynonna had taken up residence in the corner, playing on her phone rather than helping to set up. For once Waverly didn’t care that much. She was far too preoccupied thinking about someone else. 

* * *

 

Her phone buzzed while she was getting ready for bed. She was halfway dressed, a large t-shirt hiding her upper body. She finished brushing her teeth and plopped onto her bed, picking her phone up along the way. 

The notification hovered on her screen. She sat up quickly when she read it, smacking her head against the headboard. She yelped and rubbed her head gently, trying to soothe the ache while also rereading the notification.  _ New message from Nicole   _

A smile played out on her lips and she went into the app to look at the message. 

_ Nicole: So, romance novels, huh?  _

Waverly couldn’t help but grin at the message. It was only four words but for some reason it left her feeling light and woozy. The other girl seemed playful. Waverly thought about her response before typing back. It had to be perfect. 

_ Waverly: What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending. It’s soothing to know that heroes will always win in the novels. _

The response took a few minutes and for a second Waverly worried she had said the wrong thing. She had just made the executive decision that the rest of her life would be filled with shame and misery when her phone buzzed again. 

_ Nicole: That was deep. So, you support the heroes?  _

_ Waverly: Doesn’t everyone?  _

_ Nicole: Not always. Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes we’re too afraid to support the things that are unknown to us.  _

_ Waverly: Would you look at who is being deep now?  _

_ Nicole: Deep is my middle name.  _

_ Nicole: It’s not actually. My middle name is Edna. But you can never tell anyone I told you that.  _

Waverly couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. She chided herself mentally. She felt like a silly, blushing schoolgirl interacting with her crush. Wait, she didn’t have a crush. She just thought Nicole was funny. Funny and pretty. That’s it. Nothing else. 

_ Waverly: Your secret’s safe with me.  _

_ Nicole: I appreciate that, Waverly. I told you a secret, it’s only polite that you tell me a secret.  _

_ Waverly: Oh, is that how this works?  _

_ Nicole: If that’s how you want this to work.  _

Waverly thought over her next response. Nicole was smooth, there was no doubt about it and seemingly cocky. She could give in easily and just tell Nicole a secret or she could play harder to get. The latter seemed more fun but she also worried that she could be leading Nicole on. She didn’t like Nicole, she wasn’t attracted to her. Okay, maybe she was but she wouldn’t date Nicole, she didn’t think. Maybe? 

_ Waverly: I don’t cave so easily. Years of practice work in my favor. You’re going to have to try harder.  _

_ Nicole: I’m up for the challenge. :)  _

She grinned and smoothed hair away from her face. Maybe she would like this girl. Maybe it would work out. With that final thought she set her phone down and turned the lights out. She would message Nicole again tomorrow. 

* * *

 

Her conversations with Nicole had been going on for a few weeks and she was quite surprised she hadn’t seen the other woman around. Neither of them had instigated a hang out, probably due to nerves, but still it was a very,  _ very  _ small town. She should’ve seen her at some point, right? 

She had learned that Nicole was a deputy working at the local police station. _Call me_ _Officer Haught,_ Nicole had suggested when she had told Waverly of her job. It was obviously a joke. Waverly didn’t have to call her Officer Haught _._ She just called her Nicole. Despite this, Waverly had laughed hysterically when she figured out the pronunciation of _Haught._

The station was only a few miles from  _ Shorty’s _ . It was inevitable that the two would run into each other at one point and yet, they hadn’t officially met. To be fair, Waverly was also kind of avoiding Nicole. The affectionate and gooey feelings she was having had taken her by surprise and well, she didn’t really know how to handle them. She knew that she would have to deal with them at one point; admit to herself that her feelings were real but for now, she was in denial and, well, hiding. She did like Nicole but she didn’t have time to start a new relationship. She was very, very busy, what with  _ Shorty’s _ and uh,  _ Shorty’s _ . There was no time. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she topped off one of the regular’s beer. He gave her a toothy grin and raised his refilled mug to her before sauntering off to his usual table. She smiled and looked around to make sure that no other customer needed her service. Everyone seemed to be surviving. She pulled her phone out and quickly opened her messages. Her and Nicole had upgraded from Tinder messaging to just plain texting. It was an easier, more accessible form of chat. 

_ Nicole Edna Haught <3: Hey, so, do you happen to know a Champ Hardy?  _

Waverly frowned and texted back a quick response. 

_ Waves: Unfortunately. He’s my ex. Why do you ask?  _

_ Nicole Edna Haught <3: Well, he was brought in for public intoxication and said that you’re the only one who can bail him out.   _

Waverly groaned in frustration. Of course this was happening. She could never seem to catch a break when it came to Champ. 

_ Waves: Shit. Okay, I’ll come pick him up.  _

She grabbed her keys and yelled to Gus that she was going to take her break. She waited until she heard a muffled  _ okay  _ and quickly ran out of the bar. She spent her entire drive muttering,  _ stupid Champ,  _ under her breath and planning what she was going to say to him when she drove him to his place. She was going to chastise him, there was no doubt about that. She was going to tell him that she could not always be his backup plan when he got himself into trouble. She was going to make him delete her number from his phone and promise to never call her again. 

She pulled into the station pissed off and ready to scream at her ex boyfriend. It wasn’t until she got out of her car that she realized that she was about to officially meet Nicole. She was about to meet her and she didn’t even have a plan. She stopped in her tracks and debated getting back into her car and driving far, far away. Someone else could pick up Champ, right? She didn’t have to go in there. She had made up her mind. She wasn’t going to go through with this. 

She was halfway back to her car when she heard a feminine voice sound from behind her, “Waverly?” 

“Shit,” she whispered to herself and plastered a grin on her face before turning back around. It was her. It was Nicole. She looked different in uniform than she did in her Tinder photos. Her wavy red hair that was usually down, was up in a braid, covered by her Stetson. The deputy outfit looked good on her. Her pants were pressed and her uniform shirt was buttoned up to her collar. Her hands rested on her utility belt, fidgeting with it nervously. 

“Hey!” She heard herself say. She didn’t actually remember putting in the thought to speak. Everything was a little foggy. She was staring at the woman she had developed a huge crush on in just a matter of weeks. 

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked, head cocked as she acknowledged that Waverly was walking back towards the parking lot. 

“Oh, um. I uh, forgot my phone in the car.” As if on cue, her phone rang in her back pocket. She closed her eyes tightly and willed for the world to just swallow her up. She gave a meek, nervous smile and pulled her phone out, checking to see who would dare make this worse for her. Wynonna, of course. “I thought I forgot my phone in the car.” Nicole didn’t seem to buy her excuse. 

“Were you going to leave?” Nicole asked, a hurt and confused expression taking residence on her face. Waverly’s composure broke a little and her smile practically disappeared. Nicole was staring at her like Waverly kicked her puppy and it was too much. She didn’t have the heart to lie to this woman. 

“Yes.” The beautiful, bright smile from the photos was gone; in it’s place was the saddest frown Waverly had ever seen. 

“Why? Why were you going to leave?” Nicole averted her eyes and kicked softly it at the ground with the toe of her shoe, trying to find something to occupy her attention. 

“Because I was scared.”

“What?”

“I was scared and I didn’t have a plan and I usually have a plan.” Waverly tried to make her voice sound strong but the crack at the end betrayed her. Nicole looked up at her at that moment, eyes softening slightly. She moved a step closer to Waverly before speaking again. 

“Why are you scared?” Waverly didn’t answer her automatically so Nicole chose to ramble instead to fill the silence. “I know the bailout process doesn’t seem fun but it shouldn’t take too long and I can help you through the steps and everything-” 

“Nicole, I’m not scared of bailing some idiot guy out of jail.” 

“Oh.” Nicole waited for Waverly to continue. 

“I’m scared of you.” Soft brown eyes locked onto her own and Waverly gulped. Nicole was treating her with so much caution and concern. Her heart beat faster and her stomach fluttered with nerves. 

“Waverly, I would never do anything to try to hurt you. I would never ask you to be someone you’re not.” Her statement was sincere and her eyes were serious but still contained that light glow. 

“I know and that terrifies me. You care. You really care and I just… I don’t have a plan for that. I always have steps or some process for everything but then you showed up and I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going to happen anymore. Every single stupid, little, plan I had went out the window when you sent me that Tinder message. I’m just not prepared for you.” She took a breath, allowing her speech to come to a close. 

Nicole had stepped closer to her until she was only a few inches away. Usually Waverly would shrink back or flinch away from any close proximity but Nicole’s presence made her feel safer. She liked that she could feel the heat radiating from the other woman’s body. She liked that she could smell the sweetness of her perfume. She liked that she could see the bright golden hues in Nicole’s eyes. 

“Waverly, you can’t be prepared for everything. Some things will take you by surprise and that’s okay. You don’t always need a plan.” Waverly nodded but her thoughts had drifted elsewhere as she stared at the round pink shape of Nicole’s mouth. Nicole chuckled and Waverly looked up to meet her eyes, flushing slightly. A soft hand cupped her cheek and Waverly couldn’t help but nuzzle into it. Warm breath ghosted her lips as Nicole leaned in slightly. Waverly’s eyes didn’t move from the other woman’s face. Nicole didn’t close the gap and Waverly understood that she was waiting for Waverly to give the final okay. 

Upon instinct she reached out her right hand to move it around to the other woman’s neck and leaned up on her tiptoes to meet her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moved her other hand to cradle Nicole’s jaw, keeping her in position. The kiss was soft, warm, and intimate but not heavy. It was nice. Waverly felt more comfortable in that moment than she had felt in a long time. It was their first kiss but it felt familiar, like she was meant to be kissing Nicole. 

Nicole’s mouth moved against her own and she couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when a hand tangled in her hand. Soon they were both smiling, just two grins bumping against each other until they had to stop because it was difficult to kiss while beaming. 

“So…” 

“So?” Nicole looked a little scared but mostly hopeful.  

“That was nice.” Nicole beamed once more and scratched the back of her head before asking her next question. 

“Would you, um, want to get dinner with me tonight?” Waverly tried to bite back her grin. She rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to hide her excitement. It didn’t work. 

“Sure!” The enthusiasm was obvious in her voice and Nicole laughed a little. “I mean, yes, I would love to.” She tried to sound nonchalant but failed completely. “I get off at 7. Pick me up at  _ Shorty’s _ ?” 

“I’ll be there.” Nicole smiled and Waverly fell for her a little faster as her dimples resurfaced. 

“Great, I’ll see you then,” Waverly stated with a small grin before turning to walk back to her car. 

“Um, Waves?” She turned around, confused as to why Nicole was calling her name. “Champ?” 

“Huh?” Nicole motioned with her head to the station’s front door and Waverly remembered why exactly she had driven here. “Oh! Right, Champ! I totally forgot.” Nicole gave her a knowing grin and motioned for her to lead the way into the police station. She held the door open for the smaller girl. Waverly stormed up to the cell holding her ex and immediately started reprimanding him for his drunken idiocy. Nicole grinned as Champ reacted by cowering in fear behind the bars. Waverly Earp was something else. 

* * *

 

It had been a month since their first date and the two women were going strong in their feelings for eachother. Immediately following their first date, Nicole had asked Waverly to be her girlfriend. Waverly had responded with an overly enthusiastic  _ yes _ that had led to her spending the night at Nicole’s place. 

They were happy together. Waverly, for the first time, felt like it was okay to just go with the flow and enjoy being with someone. She didn’t worry much about plans anymore. Life was full of surprises and she was content with that. She still did enjoy the small things though. Every morning she would drop a cup of coffee off at the station for Nicole. Every day around noon, Nicole would come to  _ Shorty’s _ with lunch for her and the two would eat together. 

Most of the town knew they were together and all that knew supported it. No one had really liked Champ so seeing Waverly with Nicole was surprising but welcome. The only person who still had yet to figure out that the two were dating was, of course, the one person who had really made it happen. 

Wynonna was completely and utterly oblivious. She had met Nicole, hung out with Nicole, and yet she was still in the dark. When Wynonna had found out that Nicole and Waverly were hanging out more she had just said that she was “so happy to see Waverly making a new friend.” She liked Nicole, no doubt about it. Waverly wasn’t actively trying to keep her relationship from Wynonna, it just hadn’t really come up. The night Wynonna did find out, she was more than a little surprised to say the least. 

* * *

 

They hadn’t heard the front door open, nor had they heard Wynonna set her keys in the bowl, nor had they heard Wynonna shout, “Baby girl, I’m home!” They were far too preoccupied to pay attention to the world around them. 

Nicole had Waverly’s jeans pooled around her ankles and she was busy straddling the other girl on the living room couch. Their mouths were connected, Waverly’s hand tugging at the ends of Nicole’s hair. They were both shirtless but still wearing their bras. The position that Wynonna caught them in was anything if not compromising. 

“What the shit?!” That got their attention and the two looked to the doorway quickly. Wynonna was staring at the two of them, bug eyed, with her mouth gaping open. The bag of chips she’d been holding had fallen to the floor in her shock. 

Nicole hurriedly moved to get off Waverly but accidentally fell onto the ground. She sat up quickly, moving to cover herself with the closest item of clothing she could find. It was only her luck that it was Waverly’s tank top. 

“Hey, uh, hey Wy. I thought you were getting home later.” Waverly murmured and moved rapidly to pull her pants back up. 

“Dolls wasn’t feeling well so he cut work short. What the hell is going on here?” She looked pointedly at Nicole who had managed to find her own shirt and had pulled it back on. It was on backwards but better than nothing. 

“Well, um, Wynonna. Remember how Nicole and I matched on Tinder like two months ago?” Wynonna nodded, still confused. “About a month ago, we officially met up, and well she’s my girlfriend now.” 

“So, what you’re saying is that you two started dating because of Tinder?” Waverly looked at Nicole, confused as to where this was going. 

“I guess, yeah?” Nicole answered and nervously scratched her head. 

“The Tinder that I set you up on?” A grin was appearing on Wynonna’s face. 

“Oh, no…” Waverly mumbled and hid her face in her hands, groaning as she waited. 

“I’m practically Cupid! You two are together and in love because of me! YOU’RE SO WELCOME!” Waverly looked up, face flushing, and watched as her older sister dig a happy jig around the room. “In your face, Waverly! I told you!!” 

“This was not the reaction I expected,” Nicole noted with an uncomfortable cough. Waverly rolled her eyes at her older sister’s antics and picked up her shirt before grabbing Nicole’s hand to pull her up. 

“Yep, you win, Wynonna. We’re going to my room, now. Don’t bother us,” Waverly instructed as she led Nicole out of the room. Wynonna only continued to dance and laugh happily. 

A minute or two passed before she realized what her sister had said to her. “Wait, why can’t I bother them?” She asked herself, eyebrows furrowed. The reason dawned on her after a few seconds and she made a disgusted face, “Ew, Waverly! I didn’t want to know that!” She shouted but ultimately knew her words were left ignored. She groaned and grabbed her chips and coat before heading back out the door. 

* * *

 

Waverly Earp had always been full of plans. She was pragmatic and she was ready for the worst. Falling in love with Nicole Haught was never something she could’ve planned for but it still happened. Waverly was thankful for that.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, do your thing and leave a comment or kudos or bookmarks or whatever you would like! 
> 
> Also, I wasn't joking about being gay and lonely. I am. Please help. My love life is an empty nest. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://succorant.tumblr.com  
> Follow my Wynonna Earp sideblog: http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com


End file.
